justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:U41 Ptakojester
Size It's ridiculous how big the U41 is. I've only found one place in the game that might accomodate this plane. Even if it does accomodate the plane (and that's a big if), the plane might not even be able to land on the strip. Also, does anyone know how to make a vehicle spawn in the direction you want it to? I don't want to wait another 30 minutes for another Ptakojester just because it spawned backwards. EDIT: I was able to successfully take off and land at the aforementioned airstrip with the U41. The coordinates are N 40 48.809 E 5 32.841. Iwubwubwubdubstep (talk) 18:14, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :Actually from my opinion I don't find anything about it ridiculous. In fact I find it odd that it can land on water. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:16, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ::At this time there's no way to force a vehicle to spawn in a specific direction, but using Gear Mods, it's possible to upgrade the Grappler with more cables and stronger cables, so you could rearrange it. GMRE (talk) 18:18, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh yeah there is that (the grappler cables) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:21, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Spawn points after map liberation In simpler words, where does this plane spawn after the entire map is blue (all provinces and regions liberated) There was a Youtube clip where someone claimed Griphon and Cava Grande were the only two locations that this plane spawns after map liberation. I just cleared Alte Potentia today and the same thing happened, although I haven't used Re-Oppression on this base yet. But still, by logic, the same thing should happen Anyone have any thoughts? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:45, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :Reactivated 515 days later :I realize there are no spawn points for this after map liberation without Re-Oppression [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:41, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Who made this? Somebody by the IP of 70.51.235.170 made this forum thread and claimed Urga made this vehicle. User:Pure Competizione agrees, but to be honest, Urga is not explicitly stated in the title, or the rebel drop description, or both, so therefore, in my opinion there is a high probability Urga didn't make this vehicle. Discuss. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:41, October 10, 2017 (UTC) It's name does in fact start with "U41," and other vehicles such as the CS7 Thunderhawk, CS Comet, and CS Powerrun 77 all use the same "Letter-Number Name" format. I do know that the aforementioned three vehicles are all made by the fictional company Capstone, so the "U" in "U41" must stand for something, and Urga seems like the most reasonable answer. The U-7 Dravec also starts with "U," so could possibly also be made by Urga, but it is not stated on it's page. 12/2/17, -Fday 17:45, December 2, 2017 (UTC) :It starts with "U", but that does not necessarily mean Urga made it :Urga is not mentioned anywhere, meaning it may or may not be made by Urga [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:32, December 3, 2017 (UTC)